


tin can telephones

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mild Angst, Romance, it was really fun to write, this is all texts and phone calls and dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: [Message Sent at 10:24 PM] I’m ordering wendy’s on doordash[New Message at 10:25 PM] Didn’t dick forbid you from ordering delivery?[New Message at 10:26 PM] Too dangerous to give out the address of the Tower or whatever?[Message Sent at 10:27 PM] Dick shoulda thought of that before he made terrible spaghetti for dinner
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 69





	tin can telephones

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel's texts are bolded. Gar's are italicized. Diana is underlined. Dick is plain, unformatted text. The timestamps might be confusing but Themyscira is 9 hours ahead of California and whoever is sending the message ("message sent") is the one who's timezone the texts are in.

[Message Sent at 7:04 PM] _So it turns out Donna’s orange soda sucks_

[New Message at 7:06 PM] **i’m not surprised**

[New Message at 7:07 PM] **we got pizza once and she ordered anchovies**

[Message Sent at 7:08 PM] _Oh my God, no._

[New Message at 7:09 PM] **yes.**

[Message Sent at 7:10 PM] _Maybe that’s why she liked Aqualad…_

[New Message at 7:11 PM] **lmao don’t be a dick**

[Message Sent at 7:12 PM] _I’m not a dick, I’m hilarious_

[New Message at 7:13 PM] **not mutually exclusive**

[Message Sent at 7:14 PM] _Are you saying you think I’m funny?_

[New Message at 7:18 PM] **maybe**

[Message Sent at 7:19 PM] _You totally think I’m funny_

[New Message at 7:20 PM] **funny to look at maybe**

[Message Sent at 7:21 PM] _MEAN_

[New Message at 7:22 PM] **I try**

[Message Sent at 7:23 PM] _I have to go, but not because you hurt my feelings_

[Message Sent at 7:23 PM] _It’s Titans time_

[New Message at 7:24 PM] **bye**

[Message Sent at 7:25 PM] _Talk to you later_

[Message Sent at 7:26 PM] _Miss you_

[New Message at 7:35 PM] **miss u too, loser**

* * *

[New Message at 12:27 PM] _Hey_

[New Message at 12:27 PM] _what’s up?_

[Message Sent at 12:28 PM] **isn’t it past ur bed time?**

[New Message at 12:29 PM] _Haha. very funny._

[Message Sent at 12:30 PM] **Seriously, isn’t it like 4 am**

[New Message at 12:31 PM] _3:30, actually_

[New Message at 12:31 PM] _We just got back from a mission, and I realized it was your lunch time_

[Message Sent at 12:32 PM] **Go to sleep, gar**

[New Message at 12:33 PM] _Still too wired_

[New Message at 12:33 PM] _What are you having for lunch?_

[Message Sent at 12:34 PM] **Caesar salad**

[New Message at 12:35 PM] _Sounds tasty_

[Message Sent at 12:36 PM] **You only like the croutons**

[New Message at 12:37 PM] _Yes_

[New Message at 12:37 PM] _And right now croutons sound tasty_

[Message Sent at 12:38 PM] **ur an idiot**

[New Message at 12:39 PM] _I mean it’s 3 AM, what did you expect from me_

[Message Sent at 12:40 PM] **Go the fuck to sleep**

[New Message at 12:41 PM] _Told you, I’m too wired_

[New Message at 12:41 PM] _What are you doing today?_

[Message Sent at 12:42 PM] **They’re teaching me meditation techniques**

[Message Sent at 12:42 PM] **Something about finding my emotional center so I can control my powers**

[Message Sent at 12:43 PM] **Whatever that means**

[New Message at 12:44 PM] _No warrior training?_

[Message Sent at 12:45 PM] **Not yet**

[Message Sent at 12:46 PM] **I guess I’m not ready**

[Message Sent at 12:47 PM] **What was your mission about?**

[Message Sent at 12:50 PM] **Did you kick ass?**

[Message Sent at 12:55 PM] **Gar?**

* * *

[Message Sent at 3:17 PM] **HOLY FUCK**

[New Message at 3:20 PM] _it’s 6 AM_

[New Message at 3:21 PM] _what_

[Message Sent at 3:22 PM] **I JUST MET WONDER WOMAN**

[New Message at 3:23 PM] _WHAT_

[New Message at 3:23 PM] _TELL ME EVERYTHING_

[Message Sent at 3:24 PM] **She’s so cool**

[Message Sent at 3:24 PM] **I can’t even describe**

[New Message at 3:25 PM] _You’re killing me here_

[New Message at 3:26 PM] _Does she know about the Titans?_

[Message Sent at 3:27 PM] **Of course**

[Message Sent at 3:27 PM] **Donna was her sidekick dumbass**

[Message Sent at 3:28 PM] **s** **he’s known Dick since he was a kid**

[Message Sent at 3:28 PM] **she says she’s got stories**

[New Message at 3:29 PM] _Are you seriously getting embarrassing childhood stories about Dick from fucking Wonder Woman right now_

[Message Sent at 3:30 PM] **a** **pparently**

[New Message at 3:31 PM] _I can not believe this_

[Message Sent at 3:32 PM] **Me neither tbh**

[New Message at 3:33 PM] _Can you get her autograph for me?_

[Message Sent at 3:34 PM] **s** **eriously?** **you** **didn’t even ask Dick for Bruce’s autograph**

[New Message at 3:35 PM] _Pretty please?_

[Message Sent at 3:36 PM] **Gar….**

[Message Sent at 3:36 PM] **Is wonder woman your favorite member of the justice league**

[New Message at 3:37 PM] _….yes_

[Message Sent at 3:38 PM] **Oh my god**

[New Message at 3:39 PM] _[gif: and what about it?]_

[Message Sent at 3:40 PM] **Nothing**

[Message Sent at 3:41 PM] **I’ll try my best on the autograph thing**

[New Message at 3:42 PM] _YES_

[New Message at 3:43 PM] _YOU’RE THE BEST_

* * *

[New Message at 12:07 PM] **Are we still on for a video call?**

[Message Sent at 12:08 PM] _Of course_

[Message Sent at 12:09 PM] _Wouldn’t miss it_

[New Message at 12:10 PM] **Great**

[New Message at 12:11 PM] **I’m ready when you are**

**CALL STARTED 12:12 PM**

_“Hey, Rachel!”_

**“Gar!”**

_“It’s so good to talk to you. I have so much to tell you. Like about the time Kory burned a bad guy’s dick off.”_

**“Uh, Gar--”**

_“No, it was so funny. Maybe you had to be---uh...whose that?”_

**“Gar, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.”**

“Hello. My name is Diana, but you may know me by another moniker.” 

**“Gar, meet Wonder Woman.”**

_“Oh my God. Uh, hi! This is so exciting, you’re my favorite member of the justice league.”_

“Oh, thank you.” 

_“I mean you’re so badass! You could definitely kick batman’s ass--uh, I mean--”_

“Don’t worry. I have kicked batman’s ass, and I’d do it again.” 

_“Oh my God.”_

“I heard you’re pretty badass yourself.” 

_“You have? Rachel, have you been talking to Wonder Woman about me?”_

**“Maybe a little, but I didn’t expect her to rat me out!”**

**CALL ENDED 12:47 PM**

* * *

[Message Sent at 10:07 PM] _I can’t believe I let Dick cook dinner again_

[New Message at 10:08 PM] **Oh no**

[New Message at 10:09 PM] **How bad was it**

[New Message at 10:10 PM] **also I can’t believe I’m awake at 7 AM**

[Message Sent at 10:11 PM] _I didn’t even know you could mess up spaghetti_

[Message Sent at 10:12 PM] _The sauce was FROM A JAR_

[New Message at 10:13 PM] **What the fuck**

[New Message at 10:14 PM] **How do you mess that up**

[Message Sent at 10:15 PM] _The noodles were….still crunchy_

[New Message at 10:16 PM] **How is he an adult**

[New Message at 10:17 PM] **Can’t even boil some goddamn noodles**

[Message Sent at 10:18 PM] _I guess that’s what happens when you grow up with in-mansion staff_

[New Message at 10:19 PM] **Go off lol**

[Message Sent at 10:20 PM] _God I’m hungry_

[New Message at 10:21 PM] **Then you should know I’m having waffles for breakfast**

[Message Sent at 10:22 PM] _I hate you_

[New Message at 10:23 PM] **No you don’t**

[Message Sent at 10:24 PM] _I’m ordering wendy’s on doordash_

[New Message at 10:25 PM] **Didn’t dick forbid you from ordering delivery?**

[New Message at 10:26 PM] **Too dangerous to give out the address of the Tower or whatever?**

[Message Sent at 10:27 PM] _Dick shoulda thought of that before he made terrible spaghetti for dinner_

[New Message at 10:28 PM] **Fair**

[Message Sent at 10:29 PM] _Also I want an m &m’s frosty _

* * *

[New Message at 11:05 PM] _I think I have the stomach flu_

[Message Sent at 11:06 PM] **oh no**

[New Message at 11:07 PM] _either that or an alien laid its eggs in me and the baby is about to explode out of me_

[Message Sent at 11:08 PM] **gross**

[New Message at 11:09 PM] _And the stomach flu isn’t?_

[Message Sent at 11:10 PM] **fair**

[Message Sent at 11:11 PM] **but it’s also normal gross**

[New Message at 11:12 PM] _good point_

[New Message at 11:13 PM] _ugh someone’s cooking breakfast_

[New Message at 11:14 PM] _just the smell of it makes me wanna hurl_

[Message Sent at 11:15 PM] **poor baby**

[New Message at 11:16 PM] _why must you mock my pain?_

[Message Sent at 11:17 PM] **it’s fun**

[Message Sent at 11:18 PM] **also you’ll be fine**

[Message Sent at 11:19 PM] **ask dick for some saltines and Gatorade**

[New Message at 11:20 PM] _good idea_

* * *

[New Message at 11:27 PM] _Rachel I’m bored_

[Message Sent at 11:28 PM] **shouldn’t you be resting?**

[New Message at 11:29 PM] _Resting is boring_

[New Message at 11:30 PM] _the others are out fighting bad guys_

[New Message at 11:31 PM] _and I’m stuck here eating saltines_

[Message Sent at 11:32 PM] **you realize it’s like 11PM here**

[Message Sent at 11:33 PM] **I should go to bed soon**

[New Message at 11:34 PM] _you and I both know you’ll be up till midnight anyway_

[Message Sent at 11:35 PM] **you should sleep too**

[New Message at 11:36 PM] _c’mon just talk to me for a few minutes_

[New Message at 11:37 PM] _half hour at most_

[Message Sent at 11:38 PM] **Fine**

[New Message at 11:39 PM] _Yay!!!!!!_

  
  


**CALL STARTED 11:40 PM**

_“Hey.”_

**“Howdy--oh God, forget I said that.”**

_“Never.”_

**“I will hang up this phone right now.”**

_“Aw, c’mon. How are you? How was your day?”_

**“I’m tired. Meditation is surprisingly draining. And then there’s the fight training.”**

_“They’re finally training you to be a warrior?”_

**“No, I’m just keeping up on what Dick taught us. Don’t want to get rusty.”**

_“Yeah, because you really need hand-to-hand combat skills.”_

**“My powers are unpredictable, Gar. I can’t rely on them all the time.”**

_“Fair. But have you considered this: they’re fucking awesome.”_

**“Gar.”**

_“Okay, okay.”_

**“...Is that blue gatorade?”**

_“You mean the best flavor of Gatorade? Yes.”_

**“Everyone knows the red flavor is best, you absolute heathen.”**

_“How dare you. Friendship over. I can’t believe this.”_

**“How dare I? How dare** **_you_ ** **. Blue Gatorade. The nerve. It doesn’t even have a real flavor. What does ‘Glacier Freeze’ even mean?”**

_“It’s cherry, stupid. They just say that to make it sound cool.”_

**“Oh, right. Because everyone knows that cherries are blue.”**

_“Okay, so that part is a little artificial. But your flavor isn’t much better, I mean what fruit juice is naturally bright red?”_

**“It’s Fruit Punch. It’s, like, all the fruit.”**

_“And Red Dye 40.”_

**“Glacier Freeze is still a stupid name.”**

_“Alright, we’re clearly never going to agree on this. Maybe we should change the subject?”_

**CALL ENDED: 12:23 AM**

* * *

[New Message at 9:00 AM] **I finally did it Gar**

[Message Sent at 9:01 AM] _Congratulations!_

[Message Sent at 9:02 AM] _Uh_

[Message Sent at 9:03 AM] _Did what?_

[New Message at 9:04 AM] **mastered the art of meditation**

[New Message at 9:05 AM] **or whatever**

[New Message at 9:06 AM] **I think I might actually get some warrior training now**

[New Message at 9:07 AM] **It at least means I get to help heal Donna finally**

[Message Sent at 9:08 AM] _Does this mean you have control over your powers now?_

[New Message at 9:09 AM] **for the most part**

[New Message at 9:10 AM] **as long as I keep my emotions in check**

[New Message at 9:11 AM] **which is a lot easier now**

[Message Sent at 9:12 AM] _So the meditation actually helped you?_

[New Message at 9:13 AM] **I know**

[New Message at 9:14 AM] **I kind of hate that they were right**

[Message Sent at 9:15 AM] _But this is awesome!_

[Message Sent at 9:16 AM] _I’m proud of you_

[New Message at 9:17 AM] **thanks lol**

[Message Sent at 9:18 AM] _So when do you start wonder woman training?_

[New Message at 9:19 AM] **monday, I hope**

[Message Sent at 9:20 AM] _So you have a weekend off then? Big plans?_

[New Message at 9:21 AM] **probably netflix**

[Message Sent at 9:22 AM] _So you have time for a call then :)_

[New Message at 9:23 AM] **of course**

* * *

[Message Sent at 1:32 PM] _Rachel_

[Message Sent at 1:33 PM] _hey_

[Message Sent at 1:34 PM] _Rachel_

[Message Sent at 1:35 PM] _why aren’t you online_

[Message Sent at 1:36 PM] _RAAAACHEL_

[New Message at 1:37 PM] **calm down I’m here**

[Message Sent at 1:38 PM] _finally_

  
  


**CALL STARTED: 1:40 PM**

_“I can not believe you are so la—what happened?”_

**“Nothing, relax.”**

_“Your face is all bruised! You were late! These are red flags, and as your best friend it’s my job to notice red flags.”_

**“Aw crap, are you my best friend? I thought I could do so much better.”**

_“That’s hurtful. And also a deflection.”_

**“Look, warrior training is just a little more intense than I was expecting.”**

_“This...is just from training?”_

**“Yup. So. Nothing to worry about.”**

_“Are you sure?”_

**“Yeah, I mean, I should’ve seen it coming. I’m sparring with the Amazons, after all.”**

_“You’d think they’d go easy on you to start.”_

**“That’s just not how they do things.”**

_“Fair enough.”_

**CALL ENDED: 2:36 PM**

* * *

[New Message at 11:00 AM] _Jason is back_

[New Message at 11:01 AM] _it’s 2 AM_

[New Message at 11: 02 AM] _Send help_

[Message Sent at 11:03 AM] **Jason is back???**

[New Message at 11:04 AM] _He just!! Waltzed in like nothing ever happened!!_

[Message Sent at 11:05 AM] **what the fuck**

[New Message at 11:06 AM] _he’s just acting like he never left_

[New Message at 11:07 AM] _also like he should be in charge just because he’s robin_

[Message Sent at 11:08 AM] **Jesus Christ**

[New Message at 11:09 AM] _I’m never going to survive this without you_

[Message Sent at 11:10 AM] **what about rose? how is she handling it?**

[New Message at 11:11 AM] _avoidance mostly_

[Message Sent at 11:12 AM] **yikes**

[New Message at 11:13 AM] _I know_

[New Message at 11:14 AM] _everyone’s fighting with everyone_

[New Message at 11:15 AM] _it’s terrible_

[Message Sent at 11:16 AM] **I’m sorry Gar**

* * *

[Message Sent at 2:45 PM] _hey so, this might be a loaded question_

[Message Sent at 2:46 PM] _but did they ever actually let you try to heal Donna?_

[New Message at 2:47 PM] **“might” be a loaded question?**

[Message Sent at 2:48 PM] _okay it’s definitely loaded_

[New Message at 2:49 PM] **they did, when I first got here, but I wasn’t in control of powers**

[Message Sent at 2:50 PM] _oh_

[New Message at 2:51 PM] **the healing process isn’t over yet though**

[New Message at 2:52 PM] **I help sometimes**

[Message Sent at 2:53 PM] _now that you’re more in control?_

[New Message at 2:54 PM] **yep**

[Message Sent at 2:55 PM] _do they think she’s gonna make it?_

[New Message at 2:56 PM] **I don’t know**

[Message Sent at 2:57 PM] _oh_

[Message Sent at 2:58 PM] _okay_

* * *

[Message Sent at 7:11 PM] **you are absolutely ridiculous**

[New Message at 7:12 PM] _what do you mean_

[Message Sent at 7:13 PM] **I mean this [IMAGE ATTACHED]**

[New Message at 7:14 PM] _oh yeah the care package_

[New Message at 7:15 PM] _that was dick’s idea_

[Message Sent at 7:16 PM] **you’re such a liar**

[New Message at 7:17 PM] _???_

[Message Sent at 7:18 PM] **homemade lemon drop cookies?**

[New Message at 7:19 PM] _your favorites_

[New Message at 7:20 PM] _what about them?_

[Message Sent at 7:21 PM] **no one else knows that stupid**

[New Message at 7:22 PM] _Dick asked me to bake them_

[New Message at 7:23 PM] _he can’t even make spaghetti_

[Message Sent at 7:24 PM] **there’s a little green stuffed tiger**

[New Message at 7:25 PM] _so?_

[Message Sent at 7:26 PM] **these are YOUR comic books**

[Message Sent at 7:27 PM] **you sent this**

[New Message at 7:28 PM] _alright fine_

[New Message at 7:29 PM] _maybe I put the care package together_

[New Message at 7:30 PM] _it just seemed like you were having a hard time with training_

[New Message at 7:31 PM] _and the healing stuff_

[New Message at 7:32 PM] _and I thought it would be nice_

[Message Sent at 7:33 PM] **is this Mario Bros for the ds**

[New Message at 7:34 PM] _yeah_

[New Message at 7:35 PM] _I know you brought yours_

[Message Sent at 7:36 PM] **wow you think about me a lot**

[Message Sent at 7:37 PM] **this is so embarrassing for you**

[New Message at 7:38 PM] _and this is why I didn’t want you to know it was from me_

[Message Sent at 7:39 PM] **because it’s embarrassing?**

[New Message at 7:40 PM] _no because you’re making fun of me_

[New Message at 7:41 PM] _how about a thank you_

[Message Sent at 7:42 PM] **I’m just teasing**

[Message Sent at 7:43 PM] **but thank you! it’s very nice!**

[New Message at 7:44 PM] _you’re welcome_

[New Message at 7:45 PM] _don’t eat all the cookies at once_

[Message Sent at 7:46 PM] **I know you’re training right now**

[Message Sent at 7:47 PM] **but I think about you a lot too**

* * *

[Message Sent at 9:57 AM] **ugh I’m sick**

[Message Sent at 9:58 AM] **my head is literally going to explode**

[Message Sent at 9:59 AM] **I can feel it**

[New Message at 10:00 AM] _I didn’t know colds existed in themyscira_

[Message Sent at 10:01 AM] **well they do**

[New Message at 10:03 AM] _I’m sure they’re taking good care of you_

[Message Sent at 10:04 AM] **herbs**

[Message Sent at 10:05 AM] **so many herbs**

[New Message at 10:06 AM] _oh wow_

[New Message at 10:07 AM] _okay then_

[Message Sent at 10:08 AM] **I’m so bored**

[Message Sent at 10:09 AM] **and miserable**

[New Message at 10:10 AM] _well lucky for you tomorrow is my day off_

[Message Sent at 10:11 AM] **that’s not a thing**

[Message Sent at 10:12 AM] **does crime take a day off?**

[New Message at 10:13 AM] _you sound like dick_

[New Message at 10:14 AM] _I just meant I can afford to stay up really late_

[Message Sent at 10:15 AM] **you do owe me from the stomach flu**

[New Message at 10:16 AM] _true_

[New Message at 10:17 AM] _I think a Star Wars marathon is in order_

[Message Sent at 10:18 AM] **only if we start with the prequels**

[New Message at 10:19 AM] _why_

[New Message at 10:20 AM] _is it because of ewan mcgregor_

[New Message at 10:21 AM] _because that’s the only valid reason_

[Message Sent at 10:22 AM] **uh Natalie Portman dumbass**

[New Message at 10:23 AM] _oh fair_

[Message Sent at 10:24 AM] **also it’s a tragic love story**

[Message Sent at 10:25 AM] **and at the end of the day they’re all kids’ movies** **so why shouldn’t I preach prequel supremacy**

[New Message at 10:26 AM] _prequels don’t have leia send tweet_

[New Message at 10:27 AM] _also they’re lowkey depressing_

[New Message at 10:28 AM] _I like my Star Wars served with a large helping of optimism and hope_

[New Message at 10:29 AM] _/side eyes tlj Luke skywalker/_

[Message Sent at 10:30 AM] **NOT MY LUKE SKYWALKER**

[New Message at 10:30 AM] _RIGHT??? THE GUY WHO TRIED TO REDEEM DARTH VADER IS JUST GONNA MURDER HIS OWN NEPHEW? A CHILD?_

[Message Sent at 10:31 AM] **H O N E S T L Y**

[New Message at 10:32 AM] _at least we can both agree that the sequel trilogy sucks_

[Message Sent at 10:33 AM] **absolutely**

[Message Sent at 10:34 AM] **justice for Finn**

[New Message at 10:35 AM] _and Poe_

[New Message at 10:36 AM] _and ROSE TICO_

[New Message at 10:37 AM] _I will FIGHT_

[Message Sent at 10:38 AM] **mood**

[Message Sent at 10:39 AM] **I’m starting the Phantom Menace**

[New Message at 10:40 AM] _sigh_

[New Message at 10:41 AM] _fine_

* * *

[Message Sent at 5:23 PM] **I miss fast food so much**

[Message Sent at 5:24 PM] **would it kill them to open a Burger King**

[Message Sent at 5:47 PM] **oh wow too mad at me for liking Burger King more than Wendy’s to even talk to me?**

[Message Sent at 6:22 PM] **look, I’ll give you that the frostys are great** **but the fries are subpar**

[Message Sent at 6:37 PM] **Gar?**

_“Hi, you’ve reached Gar! I’m out kicking ass right now, leave a message”_

**“Why aren’t you answering my texts? I know you can’t be this mad over fast food”**

**“Are you mad at me for something else? If that’s the case, please just tell me what I did wrong.”**

**“Gar, it’s been two hours. I’m getting worried.”**

**“Please pick up.”**

* * *

“Hello?” 

**“Dick, it’s Rachel.”**

“What’s up? How’s them—"

**“Gar isn’t responding to my texts or calls. Please tell me he’s just playing video games.”**

“Rachel…” 

**“Oh God.”**

“He got hurt in a fight yesterday.” 

**“What happened?”**

“He was thrown into a wall. Broke some ribs, punctured a lung, there was some internal bleeding. He’s lucky his torso took the brunt of the impact, instead of his head.” 

**“Oh my God.”**

“He’s in a medically induced coma—"

**“I’m coming back.”**

“Rachel, he’s going to be fine. He’s going to wake up.” 

**“I know. And when he does I’m going to be there”**

“What about your training?” 

**“I’ll go back. But this is Gar.”**

“I can’t stop you, can I?” 

**“Nope.”**

* * *

“Where are you?” 

**“At the airport in New York”**

“Why the on Earth are you in New York?” 

**“I’m catching my connecting flight. I’m going back to San Francisco to see Gar.”**

“You’re abandoning your training?” 

**“He’s hurt. I can help.”**

“You’re not ready for that.” 

**“I have to try. I can’t just do nothing.”**

“You love him.” 

**“I promise I’ll come back and resume my training after I know he’s okay.”**

“Obviously there’s nothing I can do about this, but you will make up for your absence when you return.” 

**“Sure. Fine. Whatever. I have to board.”**

* * *

**“It’s not working.”**

“It’s okay. He’s going to get better no matter what.”

**“I should be able to heal him. But it’s like my powers just turned themselves off.”**

“Is it—I know you were practicing emotional control.” 

**“And my emotions don’t seem very controlled right now?”**

“Well. No.” 

**“...No, you’re right. I’m so scared, and worried. He’s my best friend.”**

“I know how much you care about him. But he’s going to be okay.” 

**“He better be.”**

* * *

[Message Sent at 11:36 PM] **I know you won’t see this until you wake up**

[Message Sent at 11:37 PM] **If you wake up**

[Message Sent at 11:38 PM] **But I miss you** ****

[Message Sent at 11:39 PM] **I can’t believe you dumb enough to get hurt like this**

[Message Sent at 11:40 PM] **extremely rude of you to make me fly all the way back to California**

[Message Sent at 11:41 PM] **please wake up**

[Message Sent at 11:42 PM] **if you don’t wake up I’m gonna kill you**

[Message Sent at 11:43 PM] **literally, I’m gonna go full demon and destroy everything**

* * *

**“You probably can’t hear me, but I really need you to wake up, Gar. I know I give you a hard time a lot, but you’re...you’re my person, you know? Who's gonna bake me cookies and argue about the prequels with me if you’re not around?”**

_“Rachel?”_

* * *

_“I can’t believe you texted me while I was in a coma.”_

**“Shut up, I was really worried about you.”**

_“You were worried about me? That’s embarrassing for you.”_

**“Gar.”**

_“I know, I know. I’d be really worried about you, too, if the roles were reversed.”_

**“I tried to help heal you, but I couldn’t, and that scared me so much. I felt so helpless.”**

_“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.”_

**“I know, it’s just...when I thought I might lose you—not that I didn’t before, really I think it’s always been...um.”**

_“Um?”_

**“God, this is so hard.”**

_“Can I make it easier for you?”_

**“What?”**

_“Rachel. Look at me, look me in the eye.”_

…. 

_“I love you, too.”_

**“Oh.”**

…. 

**“I wish I didn’t have to go back to Themyscira.”**

_“Me too. I’ll just have to get hurt again so you come visit me.”_

**“I’ll kill you myself.”**

_“Okay, then...maybe I should come visit you instead.”_

**“Really?”**

_“Sure, why not?”_

**“You just want to meet Diana.”**

_“The fact that you’re on a first name basis with Wonder Woman is so unfair.”_

* * *

“ Donna has begun to recover.” 

**“So I need to come back now?”**

“Actually, the opposite. We’ve discussed it, and as you actually completed the part of your training relevant to controlling and harnessing your powers, it is entirely your choice whether or not you want to continue.” 

**“Oh.”**

* * *

**“So. I could stay here. If you want me too.”**

_“Do you want to?”_

**“I don’t know. I’ll miss you.”**

_“I already said I’d come visit. If this is something you want, you should go.”_

**“I do want to continue.”**

_“Then I’ll be right here waiting when you’re ready to come home.”_

…. 

_“Just don’t forget to video call me.”_

**“I won’t.”**

_“You owe me the second half of a Star Wars marathon, anyways.”_

**“Or we could just watch the prequels again.”**

_“You know what? Maybe I won’t miss you.”_

**“Hey!”**

_“I’m kidding! I’m gonna miss you like crazy.”_

**“You better.”**

_“You’ll call Dick and he’ll tell you all about how pathetic I am without you here.”_

**“You’re an idiot.”**

_“You love me.”_

**“Unfortunately, I do. Kind of a lot.”**

_“I love you Kind Of A Lot too.”_


End file.
